


piercinglock

by threadoflife



Series: sherlock ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Just straight up porn, M/M, Piercings, Porn, Prince Alberts too!, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, i'm dead for piercinglock, it's my favourite thing, no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/pseuds/threadoflife
Summary: Sherlock with a Prince Albert and John with a tongue piercing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the... other end of the spectrum...
> 
> that's me, folks, porn and angst and introspection.
> 
> http://wssh-watson.tumblr.com/post/157290209467/wssh-watson-but-have-you-thought-about-pierced
> 
> piercinglock is everything

Though Sherlock is the one with the oral fixation--granted, he did stick ten (?) cigarettes at once into his mouth and paraded that wide open mouth in front of John...--John has an oral fixation, too. It's one of the secrets Sherlock has never uncovered, and John revels in it.

It somehow ends in Sherlock getting a Prince Albert. Once it's healed over, the piercing itself that Sherlock gets is a pricey one, one of the more expensive ones. It's nothing too conspicuous but instead elegant and slim, just enough to see it’s there: more of a tease, an “if you want to know more you got to come closer, you have to bend down, and--”

John likes doing that. Bending down, driving Sherlock crazy. The Prince Albert is his favourite toy: he likes to finger it, brush over it with the backs of his hands or his knuckles, while his other hand holds Sherlock’s cock steady–-fingertips careful on Sherlock’s shaft, just barely holding. And then his mouth--God--he puts his mouth on it, because he loves to feel the little ball holding the piercing closed roll gently against the inside of his lower lip, the coolness of the material contrasting with the heat of his mouth. He tips his head to the left, then to the side to drag it over the inside of his mouth from side to side until it slips just the barest bit inside, while beside his head Sherlock’s thighs just keep twitching.

John likes to pull on it, too–-the barest bit again, just enough to vividly imprint a tugging sensation in Sherlock’s mind, because a suggestion is enough for Sherlock’s beautiful brain to run wild. John is so gentle, so cautious with his teeth.

He isn't as cautious with his mouth, though, because his mouth is a greedy, hungry thing: he closes it around the head of Sherlock’s cock, stopping short where the shaft begins, letting the piercing rest on the bed of his tongue. He sucks on it, slowly, appreciatively, until his cheeks hollow and his mouth is pursed and his lips are swollen and red, glistening with his own saliva. He doesn't move his head; there is no actual blow job involved, just the enthusiastic back and forth of John’s lips, the little openings and closings of his mouth as he sucks happily on Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock is slowly going stupid with lust and pleasure, keeping himself just so from buckling down, knees entirely–-if impossibly–-made of water. Most of the time he's already sitting down though because at one point John starts dipping his tongue into his slit and dragging the ball of the piercing back and forth inside his mouth, shifting the piercing itself alongside with it, and all Sherlock can do is tip his head back, blink, overwhelmed and rapidly, at the ceiling, his wet, slack mouth wide open, emitting broken, high sounds of pleasure that are completely incoherent.

John sucks him until he cries.

*

The next time John makes Sherlock cry in bed, Sherlock is stuffing John’s arsehole with his tongue while John puts his new tongue piercing to use: the little metal _clink_ it makes when it bumps against Sherlock’s Prince Albert is nothing short of satisfying in a visceral way that shoots straight to his gut. He flicks his tongue back and forth until the slurping sounds of Sherlock’s tongue in his arse are accompanied by little _dings_ all over in John’s ears, and these sounds make him hump back down on Sherlock’s face stupidly until he’s pretty much fucking it.

Sherlock’s hands on his arse keep him spread apart, but once John gets a hold of himself again, he begins fisting Sherlock’s cock slowly while letting his piercing trace gently along Sherlock’s frenulum, making Sherlock completely lose his rhythm with a guttural “Ah!”

John does it again: allows his piercing to dig just slightly into Sherlock’s sensitive, erect flesh, in little circles back and forth and gentle lines to the side and back until Sherlock, interrupting his own increasingly desperate sounds, comes silently with his teeth sunk none too gently into John’s arse cheek.

And John is grinning around a mouthful of cock and come like it’s the best thing in the world.


End file.
